Poor Little Thing
by Fangirl4ver
Summary: Zuko has been sick and doesnt want to feel weak by letting Jet take care of him. Jet is upset he cant do anything for this love and what happens that makes everything better? Jetko yaoi (No bending) This is my first oneshot and Jetko story PLEASE REVIEW better then it sounds promise...thanks to Zuko4Life for helping me


Poor Little Thing:

Me: Hi Jetko fans Nice to meet you and welcome to my first fic of this couple and my first oneshot ever hahaha I am greatly honored to have found this couple and can't wait to see if you like me I would like to say thank you to user of Zuko4Life. I fall in love with this couple because of her amazing stories (which by the way you got to catch out

O and I only have written Yugioh so I have no problem with these characters from a children's TV show

***Please remember*:**

"….." = talking

'…' = thinking

**Bold** = text messages, emails, notes ect.

(a/n) = authors notes

**Warning**: Nothing tooooo bad maybe some crying, cursing and well Yaoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last air bender or these characters however OWN the plot

/!/

Eight extensive, stressful and pain struck days for the poor shaggy black hair teen lying in bed coughing his lungs out. He'd been sick for about a week and he was not too fond of being taken care of but his boyfriend didn't give him a chance to complain. Of course he would never admit it but he kinda liked his boyfriend taking care of him but today was different. He was getting worst and all his boyfriend could do was sit helplessly.

A huge warm and smooth hand touched his stomach making him smile. "Hey beautiful how are you doing?" The voice that spoke to him so gently is Jet, his boyfriend that cared for him more than life itself and knew the boy better than anyone, maybe even Iroh his uncle.

A small pout made its way on his face "Stop calling me that Jet I-" He was cut off when a coughing fit started making him turn so he didn't cough in the older teens face.

"Shhhh…it's okay." Jet whispered into his scarred ear while he rubbed small circles on his back with his hand. He hated seeing Zuko like this; he couldn't do a thing to make him better, nothing for him to do but sit there watching his babe. Still he tried to care for Zuko however he wishes he was sick instead of Zuko. His pale skin looked so much like fresh snow and Zuko's golden eyes were now red from the stress of coughing.

Zuko snapped a Jet "Does it look like I'm okay Jet?" Zuko was upset and hurting; Jet knew that and the little comment didn't even make his smirk disappear. The younger teen turned over looking into those deep dark brown eyes with the gaze that said 'You always look fine.'

Jet slowly rubbed the top of Zuko's head feeling the sweat knotted up in his black hair and got an incredible idea. He kissed Zuko's forehead and disappeared leaving Zuko in the empty cold room

As he slid out of the bed, much to Zuko's displeasure, he asked "Where are you going?"

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water making sure the temperature was just right. Has the brown headed teen came back Zuko looked into his eyes. His body language screamed help but his spirit and pride wouldn't allow him too. Jet slowly peeled the blankets off Zuko, making sure he didn't get a cold flash, and then gently slid his hands underneath him bride style.

Zuko tried to stand up, trying to break free from the hold. Jet, however, wasn't putting up with this, and simply stood up with Zuko cradled in his arms.

"Jet, I can stand up by myself! You don't have to—"

"You're weak and you promised you let me take care of you, Zuko."

Much to Zuko's disappointment he did make that promise and he remembers it very clearly. Jet even made him sign a paper saying so because Zuko would try to wiggle out of the promise. Jet knew him way to well and understood him, that was the part Zuko liked the must. That finally someone understood him and didn't judge him even though he's made stupid mistakes.

Zuko opened his mouth to give a reply to Jet's latest statement but couldn't think of anything that could help him out of this situation. He settled on pouting, something Jet couldn't help but find adorable when it was match with blushing red cheeks, he felt he was looking into a passionate throne rose.

As Jet marched into the huge bathroom the bath water was already steaming covering the room in a small fog. Slowly he let Zuko stand making him hold onto the sink for support as he turned off the water and stripping off his shirt. He turned holding out his hands wide open wanting Zuko to come to him, needing to embrace him now more than ever.

Hesitantly Zuko wobbled over to his boyfriend trying to look proud but he only failed, looking more like a scared little boy trying not to fall in front of everyone. "Come here Zuko, come on sunshine." Sunshine, the nickname Jet gave him, the only nickname he ever smiled at.

Finally Zuko made it over and was pulled into the warm embrace of Jet, who was nuzzling his hair as he started slipping his hands to the bottom of Zuko's shirt. Slowly and carefully he pulled off the old black t-shirt that had a picture of a flame in the middle. Meanwhile, Zuko hardly managed to remove the rest of his own clothing because he wanted some balance of his pride when being taken care of. After Zuko had everything off, Jet admired him for a moment, his skinny body almost glowing in the small room. However there was an unhealthy glow to the color of his skin, Jet still thought he was the hottest person he ever saw.

Zuko's brain was on shuffle when Jet picked his up again, "Jet…where are we going?" Jet smirked his normal 'smirk of mischief', as Zuko calls it, back down at his boyfriend rubbing his thumbing over Zuko's waist. This always sent him into bliss; Jet's touch always put everything on hold and made him only think about himself for a moment. It was a scary thing Jet had over Zuko none the less Zuko loved it because it was something special Jet had.

Carefully Jet placed Zuko into the heated bathtub and stood again to take off his jeans throwing them off to the side. He slipped in reclining against the tub, cradling Zuko's weakened body between his legs and allowing Zuko to recline against Jet's chest. This happened often because Jet loved the feeling of being leaned on and the feel of Zuko's hair.

Zuko's body felt like he was in heaven when the hot water hit his skin. The sudden heat against his sick skin formed goose bumps on his arms, shivering he turned into Jets warm embrace. Zuko took in a deep breath and exhaled, feeling Jet slid his arms under Zuko's shoulders and around his torso, keeping him close. The feeling in his fingers and toes began to tiptoe back as his boyfriend poured water on him. Zuko let the hot water swirl around his neck and stream over his body, relaxing him. He could almost feel the soreness melting away.

Zuko spoke up breaking the spell of silence "Jet you don't think I'm weak right? Yea know because you're taking care of me?"

Jet knew this conversation to well and knew exactly how to respond from past events. "Zuko, how could anyone think you're weak? Everyone gets sick and besides when you were sick you still went to the gym and won the sword fighting champion. You were sick, I think this one time won't kill you and no one beside me is here." Jet smirked and added, against his better judgment "Besides I've already seen you whimpering and screaming my name in bliss."

Zuko's face turned beet red because of the hot water not the statement. Zuko muttered back "That wasn't weakest Jet."

"And don't I know it," Jet chuckled, pulling Zuko back against his chest. Zuko allowed it; feeling like his point had been made, no longing think about his weakest just happy memories.

The stream from the water started taking its effects on Zuko's body. Making his muscles relax, his nose became un-stuffy and his throat felt much better. Soon his eyes lids become too heavy as he smelled his boyfriend behind him. Jet smirked as he watched his beautiful boyfriend relax in his touch and finally letting his guard down.

About a half hour later Jet had to get out so he pulled the drain, once the water had disappeared into the drain he lowered Zuko. As the older teen left Zuko's side he began to twitch and whimper in his sleep, Jet almost laughed when he came back. There laid his Zuko whimpering for him not even realizing it, these were the moments Jet knew Zuko loved him.

As Jet dried himself and the younger teen he only put his pants on and Zuko's boxers. Then he carried Zuko back to the bed so he could rest easier. As he laid him down Zuko nuzzled his arm sweetly, Jet thought he could clean the bathroom later so he set Zuko in his lap.

Later on Jet gently placed Zuko on the bed so the pale teen was resting his back on the bed instead of Jet's back. Jet decided to straddle the sick boy and lightly lean his forehead against Zuko's. Zuko moaned when Jet started playing with his hair, something that confronted him when he was stressed.

After a couple of minutes of silences Zuko heard Jet asked, "Can you turn over for me sunshine?" Listening to Jet the younger teen flipped himself onto his stomach with a little help from the other. Only due to the fact Zuko was a bit slow because his arms were a bit wobbly and he kept falling over when he tried to turn. He twisted his head to the side and rested it in the crook of his arms.

The older teen started to rub all the anxiety from his lover's shoulders as he gained soft moans of approval. The teen's hands were warm against the shivering skin of the younger one as he moaned due to the relaxation he was getting. As Jet worked down Zuko's back he started laying small kisses down Zuko's back.

Zuko spoke up sleepily "Hm? Jet what you doing?" He was so tried that the sentence didn't sound normal but Jet just continued to pleasure his love. With his famous smirk Jet sent his boyfriend little by little into a blissful nap. After about a good half hour very careful Jet un-straddled Zuko and sat next to him on the bed. Soon the room was filled with the cute sounds of Zuko's snooze to Jet's confront.

Jet smiled sadly at Zuko, and carefully brushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Zuko," he choked out hating the feeling he had inside. "I can't do anything to help you and I feel like crap because of it."

Zuko whimpered out, "So cold Jet." The young teen tried to pull the blankets up higher, but they wouldn't move because the blankets couldn't go any higher around his miniature form. He shivered and barely spoke out "Need…warmth."

Jet wasn't sure why Zuko wanted to be warmer. He was burning up, and Jet wasn't sure if making him warm would be the best thing for him right now. Then again, he was also told by Zuko's uncle that sometimes you have to sweat out the fever first but he was sure that's what he said, it was Zuko not some stranger. It was his Zuko!

Out of nowhere a soft whisper broke out; it was so quick Jet almost missed it. "Need…you," Zuko muttered turning his head towards Jet.

Now Jet was determined to help his boyfriend through this. When someone needed Jet, he would do anything for that person, no matter what. 'Hopefully I'm not hearing things' he thought as he gently pulled the blankets away from Zuko revealing the shaking teen. Quickly he slid underneath the blankets trying to get his boyfriend warm again. He scooted up against Zuko to pull him up against his chest, his arms wrapped around his waist from behind making Zuko sign.

Zuko's breathing was uneven, sounding like a broken record to Jet's ears. Just listening to the sounds of his breathing was too much for Jet. This caused Jet to hold his lover closer for as long as he could before Zuko started couching again. Jet signed and rubbed his head against Zuko's fluffy hair, all he wanted to do was keep him safe, every hurtful and bad thought, each lingering feeling of negativity casted away from him and just keep his love smiling forever. That was his wish, his dream for Zuko. Hadn't he been through enough, of course Jet thought he had it ruff but it was a kiddy ride compared to Zuko's life.

The boy shifted in his arms, turning so he was facing Jet. Zuko had a smile on his face but still had a look of pain. His skin still felt too warm to the touch, scarring Jet to the core.

"Need you," Zuko mumbled again. His eyes were slightly open, just enough for Jet to see glazed golden eyes of his lover and the tears slipping out.

"I'm right here, Zuko," Jet replied, tightening his embrace around the boy as his one hand wiped away the tears. "And I wouldn't ever leave you babe."

Zuko mumbled "I love you," after that being said he peek Jet on the lips. Jet was completely shocked, his lover never really says or declares his love for him but Jet knows he does with all his heart. Hearing this now was a shock and it really made Jet feel like he did something for his other half. Jet hugged him more tightly at that statement.

Jet brushed Zuko's hair receiving a soft moan from him, chuckling Jet whispered "Zuko how did I ever get along without you?" The only responds he got was a kiss, Jet smiled "I love you too Zuko, sweet dreams sunshine."

And with that being whispered Jet pushed his leg between Zuko's as Zuko slowly started sliding his head between the space of Jet's neck and chest.

Finally Zuko allowed himself to fall asleep in his lover's warm embrace for the night. Jet smirked satisfactorily as he watched his black haired beauty slip into the bliss of a dream.

/!/

Me: Well…..how did you like it? Was it bad, do I need to improve or was it all terrible? Please leave me a review:D thanks again

This is Fangirl4ver signing out sick and lonely PLEASE REVIEW!

PS I don't have a Jet to take care of me….why does Ra hate me (sorry Yugioh moment


End file.
